


A Rush Of Powers

by Fiddlerinthewoods



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Discovery, I also posted this on Fanfiction dot net, he was just forteen, messing around in the lab, not a good idea, power, when he JUST DIED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13034487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlerinthewoods/pseuds/Fiddlerinthewoods
Summary: Danny Fenton was messing around in his parents lab when he made a mistake and died.When he wakes up he has ghost powers.Or: Danny discovering his basic ghost powers. After first episode and before show.





	A Rush Of Powers

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my phone so tell me if something doesn’t make sense and I will fix it.
> 
> I don’t own Danny Phantom nor the characters. 
> 
> Also posted on Fanfiction.net by same name.

Daniel (Danny) Fenton walked into the mysterious 'Ghost Portal' his parents, Jack and Maddie Fenton, built. He wore a skin-tight, with white with black gloves, hazmat suit. His raven black hair had the very messy look it normally had. His friends, Sam and Tucker, convinced him to look inside the strange contraption in the basement (or Lab as they call it) of his house.

Inside the 'Ghost Portal' were tons of wires that dangled down from the ceiling, and pipes that lined the walls and flooring, a faint green light lit up the portal. The metal inside was held together by nails, drilled into the walls.

"Guys," he said, "I don't think that this is a good idea…" Dany slowly crept inside the 'Ghost Portal'.

"Cheer up," said his friend Sam, whom had a camera with her, "You are just taking a look." Danny scanned around the soon-to-be portal; he didn't see anything that made it malfunction. He took a step deeper into the portal. His blue eyes couldn't make out anything. So Danny placed his hand on the wall, to steady himself in case he fell. He could feel the carvings in the walls-the pipes and the wires- when Danny suddenly felt a round object, almost like a button. He turned to look at it, when his foot tripped over a pipe on the ground. His hand pushed the button in while he was trying to steady him, it did work. He turned and at the glowing green button, and gulped.

"Oh no…" he said, he turned and tried to run; but a vibrant green light flooded the portal, enveloping 14 year old Danny with it. He fell to the ground; the pain was intense, he felt as if he was on fire- no like he was melting as acid was raining down on him. Hundreds of thousands of volts of electricity flooded through his body. He screamed as he tried to stagger his way over to his friends, each step felt like he was walking on nails. But Danny still slowly made his way towards the entrance. He crawled out of the opening and flopped onto the cold, hard Lab flooring. Steam came from him, as the portal lit up and a green and purple, swirling portal looked back at him.

Sam quickly shut off the portal, containing it from the real world. She joined Tucker as he flipped Danny onto his back. The first thing she noticed was that his hair was snow white, and his hazmat suit was black and white- not white and black.

She knew that they had to take him to the hospital, but didn't want his parents screaming that their son is a ghost. Sam had no ideas what to do. "What happened?" she asked Tucker as he pushed his fingers onto Danny's pulse.

"I saw an article on the internet that you can feel someone's pulse if you do this…" Tucker's face fell, "He is breathing, but his pulse is slower than normal, almost like he is sleeping." Suddenly the two teens heard their friend start to snore.

"I'm guessing he is sleeping, but what about his parents?" she asked, "I don't think they want to find out that we injured their son. We would be banned from him forever!" Sam had a good point. They started to think for a moment, before Maddie's voice called down the stairs.

"Kids?" she asked, "We are going out, take care!"

"And don't mess with the portal!" yelled Jack's voice. Sam and Tucker waited until they heard the front door closing, before picking up their friend and taking him upstairs. Jasmine (Danny's older sister) was out in the library, studying notes on human's emotions and what 'not.

"Did they not hear Danny's screams?" Sam wondered. In fact, Maddie and Jack were trying out a new Fenton Ghost-Saw upstairs in the kitchen. The noise blocked out the screams of their son.

Sam and Tucker waited until the parents left before bringing Danny upstairs and placing him on his bed. They relaxed a bit. Tucker went downstairs looking for food, and Sam sat at Danny's desk, waiting for him to wake up.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Danny woke up. He looked around his room. Everything was a different colour then normal. His walls were purple and his bed was green. His head was pounding and his muscles were sore. Danny tried to push himself up, but fell through his bed. He was now he was under his bed. After a few seconds of freaking out, Danny rolled out from under his bed, and stood up. He rubbed his eyes while walking towards the bathroom. He then walked through the wall.

"What the?" he asked as he turned around. He placed his hand on the wall, it didn't go through. "Okay…" he looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked, to see if this was real. He was awestruck; the reflection copied his movements, but didn't look like Danny. The reflection has snow white hair, and glowing green eyes.

Danny began to panic, why did he look like this. He staggered back to the wall and called for his friends, "Sam! Tucker!" after yelling their names he thought, they can't see me like this. He heard the stomping of his friends shoes on the stairs, he closed his eyes as they busted into the washroom.

"What?" asked Sam, "What is it?" she looked around the room, but couldn't see Danny, "Danny?" she asked, "Where are you?" Danny was confused, how could she not see him?

"I'm right here." He said waving his hand, Tucker and Sam looked but still couldn't see him.

"Danny?" asked Tucker, "Are you here?" Danny, once again, answered his question. Danny was getting angry; he looked at himself in the mirror, but didn't see anyone.

"What?" he placed his hand on the mirror, and saw no reflection. "This is so cool! I'm invisible!" Just as yelled that, Danny became visible again. His two friends jumped back.

"Woah, Danny," exclaimed Tucker, "Where were you?" Danny turned to look at them.

"I was here the whole time," he laughed, "You just didn't see me." Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Really?" asked Sam not buying it, "How come we didn't see you?" She folded her arms across her chest.

Danny looked at her, "Because I was invisible." He said, and tried his luck; he concentrated very hard and went invisible again. She stepped back and had a look of surprise on her face. Danny then turned visible again; he placed his hand on the wall, because it was tiring to turn invisible. "Isn't that cool?" he asked them. Tucker nodded.

"Think about the moves you could sneak into!" he said dreamy, "It would be cheaper than buying two tickets!" Danny and Sam both raised their eyebrows at him, "Hey it's just a thought."

Danny turned to look at himself in the mirror, "Do I really look like that?" he asked them, they nodded their head, "Great. Unless we can fix this, I'll be the laughing stock of the school…"

"Maybe we can find out what happened in the Lab?" suggested Sam, Danny pushed past them, he looked at them as he walked through the wall.

"Great idea." He said, Sam and Tucker opened the door and followed their now ghostly friend, "That is exactly what we will do-whoa!" Danny was looking at his friends, he didn't notice the stairs. He fell towards the bottom; Danny closed his eyes and wished he didn't reach it.

Danny didn't feel the bottom. He opened his eyes and saw that he was hovering in mid-air. Sam and Tucker, with their mouths opened, slowly walked down the stairs.

"What?" asked Tucker, "How?"

"I don't know," admitted Danny, "and I don't care." He said as he turned to face them, "I'm just glad that I didn't reach the bottom."

"Well," said Sam, "You should come down before you fall." Just as she said that, Danny stopped flying and fell to the ground. He landed on his butt.

"Ow…" he said standing up, "A thought came to me. What if my parents think I am a ghost and hunt me down?"

"Let's not think of that…" suggested Sam, "We need to focus on fixing you- what are you doing?" she asked as Danny's lower body went through the floor.

"Uh, sinking." He said as he fell through the floor.

"DANNY!" yelled a chorus from Sam and Tucker; they raced down the stairs to find a confused Danny. He was floating in mid-air again.

"Stop doing that…" huffed Tucker, he doesn't run much, "You scared us."

"Yah, well," said Danny, "I scared myself as well." Danny landed not so softly.

"Wait," said Tucker after breathing normally again, "Intangibility, flight and invisibility? Holy smokes, Danny you are a ghost!" Danny looked surprised, and then he burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" asked Sam, Danny continued to laugh. He stopped laughing after a little while.

"I'm not a ghost, I didn't die, and I'm human." He explained, "That make me a living human, not a ghost." Sam and Tucker looked at each other.

"Give me your hand," she demanded, Danny placed his ghostly hand on hers, and she grabbed a needle from a table and japed it into his arm. He then lurched back, ripping the needle from his arm. Danny tossed it to the ground.

"What was that for?" he asked as Sam picked up the needle. She showed him the blood that was in the needle, it was glowing green.

"This is your blood," she said, "its green, not red. That makes you a ghost." Danny put his hands up in defence.

"Okay, but I don't remember dying-whoa!" A horizontal white ring formed around the teen at his waist, one ring change the top half back, the other changed the bottom half back. There was no Danny Phantom in front of his friends, there stood a Danny Fenton, and he wore the outfit that was under his hazmat suit- which was his normal wear. "What?" he asked again, "How did I die? If I'm dead, how am I alive?"

"I don't think you died, fully," suggested Tucker, "I did some research while you were asleep, your DNA might have been tampered with, giving you ghost like abilities. You're still human, I think." He added quickly.

Danny looked at his hands, which were normal. He didn't know that that was just the tip of the iceberg for what his abilities can do. Danny didn't know what might happen in the future, especially since there was a real 'Ghost Portal'.

Suddenly the same 'Ghost Portal' came to life and a ghost came out of it. It grabbed Sam and Tucker with its tentacles; Danny looked at the ghost, and smiled. He turned into Danny Phantom. He can finally have some fun with his newfound ghost abilities. He attacked the ghost, and instantly got thrown back into the wall.

Well, at least he can try.


End file.
